


Auralphonic 018: Avengers

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [18]
Category: Podfic Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Jenepod Miss_Marina95 and Paraka as they talk all Avengers all the time. We  have a normal length episode, as well as an extended version for even more recs then usual! This episode is Captain America: Civil War spoiler *free*</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep018/">pinboard</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 018: Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_018_Avengers.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:07:02  
**Hosts:** jenepod, miss_marina95, and paraka

**Extended Version**

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_018_Avengers_extended.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:45:39  


Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep018/).

  * [Marvel Big Bang Solo Sign Ups](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/126247.html)
  * [Marvel Big Bang Tandem Artist Sign Up](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/126584.html)
  * [Marvel Big Bang Artist Sign Ups](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/127150.html)
  * [Franco Podfic Call for Interest](http://franco-podfic.dreamwidth.org/3562.html)
  * [Pod Together Challenge](http://pod-together.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [luvtheheaven's comment](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29#comment-847)
  * [yue_xi's comment on finding newbie podficcers](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?podcast=auralphonic-007-tips-for-newbies#comment-864)
  * [In Which Tony Builds Himself Some Friends (But His Family Was Assigned by Nick Fury)' Series by hananobira, written by scifigrrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43300)
  * [Toaster 'Verse podfics on the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seriesphil-coulsons-case-files-of-toasterverse)
  * [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name by kerravon, written by scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1537322)
  * [Homeless Clint 'Verse by tinypinkmouse, written by torakowalski](http://archiveofourown.org/series/258772)
  * [Catch Your Voice by regonym, written by lavvyan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993191)
  * [Right In Front of Your Face by sisi_rambles, written by ereshai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1408258)
  * [Secrets of a Successful Marriage by kerravon, written by valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159647)
  * [When The Lights Go On Again by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart), lattice_frames, lavenderfrost, miss_marina95, Opalsong, paraka, Superstitiousme, vassalady, written by seanchai and elspethdixon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3544451)
  * [Bizarre Love Triangle by dr_fumbles_mcstupid, written by panickyintheuk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2905550)
  * [Love among the Hydrothermal Vents by rscreighton, written by DevilDoll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5593963)
  * [In All the World by kalakirya, written by wallhaditcoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729877)
  * [But the Heart by dapatty, read by kahn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437922)
  * [The Idiot Box by exmanhater, written by Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503468)
  * [Average Avengers Local Chapter 7 of New York City by exmanhater, written by hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708923)
  * [Average Avengers Local Chapter 7 of New York City by ashesandghost, written by hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320679)
  * [You're Not Stubborn (Just Impossible) by zhenger, written by Wordsplat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1468447)
  * [Your 21st-Century Boy by reena_jenkins, written by gwyneth rhys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4539414)
  * [Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square by podcath, written by Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4708559)
  * [4 Minute Window by RevolutionaryJo, written by Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3745990)
  * [The Steven G. Rogers Guide to What You Missed the Last Few Years by Cellar_Door written by what_alchemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850989)
  * [The Not-Christmas Not-Truce of 1944 by sisi_rambles, written by dropdeaddream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3543752)
  * [But We Can Try by kalakirya, written by hetrez](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4130388)
  * [The_Lady_smaell's works on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell/works)
  * [sk_lee's Fury/Coulson podfics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=426466&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&pseud_id=sk_lee&user_id=sk_lee)
  * [Extremely Hot and Currently Female by greedy_dancer, written by copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/413498)
  * [blackglass' works on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass/works)
  * [MARRY, FUCK, KILL by blackglass, written by sevenfoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1482487)
  * [Rule Number 9 by blackglass, written by DevilDoll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112652)
  * [Direction Series by liannabob, written by Boombangbing](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1508581.html)
  * [she blinded me with political science by litra (+others), written by thingswithteeth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1133651)
  * [Having A Bit Of A Day, Here by blackglass, written by kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1145190)
  * [Darcy Lewis, Agent of HYDRA by litra, written by Margo_Kim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1336174)
  * [we were emergencies by knight_tracer, written by gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462199)
  * [we were emergencies by revolutionaryjo, written by gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627239)
  * [The Tongues of Men and Angels by blackglass, written by copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687205)
  * [#girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World by RsCreighton, written by burritosong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595016)
  * [#girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World by reena_jenkins, written by burritosong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756597)
  * [Who You Are When You’re With Me by exmanhater, written by such_heights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/726965)
  * [Invitations by exmanhater, written by clio_jlh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/775069)
  * [Put Away Childish Things by kalakirya, written by arsenicarcher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1558421)
  * [Here Waiting (Do You See Me?) by greeniron, written by Morgane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101328)
  * [HD 181068 by kalakirya, written by Saathi1013](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061047)
  * [HD 181068 by cantarina, written by saathi1013](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2431980.html)
  * [Through the Glass by Liannabob, written by Dentalfloss](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1699703.html)
  * [Far Better Things Ahead by reena_jenkins, written by scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1153694)
  * [Star Spangled by luzula, written by boombangbing](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2345459.html)
  * [Silvertongue by Liannabob, written by Epiphanyx7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415443)
  * [The Joke by liannabob, written by Imbecamiel](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1976586.html)
  * [Bucky And Mister Rogers by growlery, written by impertinence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1551698)
  * [That Kind of Day by podcath, written by neery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1606811)
  * [Strawberries in Wintertime by podcath, written by Sholio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1565954)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
